


Mom versus Dad

by akatsuki_tsukiyomi (Yumi25Nakashima)



Series: First Blush [40]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bickering, Established Relationship, F/M, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi25Nakashima/pseuds/akatsuki_tsukiyomi
Summary: Alfred hates her guts. She loves his brother's.
Relationships: Canada (Hetalia)/Reader
Series: First Blush [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089500
Kudos: 3





	Mom versus Dad

**Author's Note:**

> (F/N) - Reader's First Name  
> (L/N) - Reader's Last Name  
> Matthew Williams - Canada's official human name  
> Alfred F. Jones - America's official human name

Alfred stormed into Matthew's room, huffing as he aggressively tugged the scarf he wore off his neck. The older boy looked up from the book he was reading. He straightened his propped up legs as he sat on his bed and brought one foot over the other. He rested his open book on his stomach and rested his hands over the cover, lacing his fingers together.

" _Bonjour_ ," **hello** he mumbled to his brother. "This isn't your room."

Alfred ignored the latter statement and ruffled his blond locks, his hands gripped in fists as he rested it on his knees. He delicately took off his glasses as he let out a long breath of frustration. He brought the strap of his bag off his shoulder as he dug through it and brought out a thick wad of paper, bound together with a black clip. With large and heavy strides, he made his way to Matthew and held out the manuscript he had worked on for the past couple of weeks. He slipped his glasses back on as he placed a hand on his hip.

"Rejected," he stated. Matthew took the heavy bundle from his hand, his eyes sweeping over the pages.

"Who got it?" He asked, referring to the playwright whose script had been chosen for the year's grand theatre performance.

"Little Ms Pain-In-My-Butt, that's who," Alfred spat bitterly, referring to the woman he always seemed to compete with for everything. Ever since his first year, he had been butting heads with (F/n), a fellow English major. For every essay he eloquently wrote, she had a speech that she executed with practised grace. Surprisingly, for all their disagreements, when they were told to work as a pair, they went above and beyond, their competitive nature proving to be compatible when directed towards others.

This year, the two drafted scripts to be used for their home organization's yearly stage play. The stars had aligned in favour of (F/n).

Alfred crossed his arms in front of him, sulking. His brother nudged him in the side with a socked foot.

"Should you be sulking? Weren't you chasing that one deadline for one of your literature classes?"

With that, Alfred shot up and scrambled out of the room, leaving his script and brother behind.

He picked up his book, tucking the bookmark in between the pages, before shutting it and picking up his phone that lay underneath it. His face appeared back on the screen, his front camera capturing him.

"Is that what you were so happy about?" He asked his girlfriend, her elated face barely hidden by the hand she brought up to keep herself from laughing. She nodded fervently.

"Surprise!" She exclaimed, grinning at him. He chuckled, a warmth spreading through him at the sight of her smile.

"I'll take you out for dinner as promised then, _ma chère_ ," he said. She cheered as she lay back on her bed, a stuffed polar bear in her arms. She kissed the air as she bid him goodbye for the day, as per the routine they had set. He sent a small wave just before she ended the video call.

\---

Matthew walked out of his room and into the shared living space of their small apartment. His brother was laying on the couch, occupying any seat he could have gotten, and playing a video game. His blue eyes looked up before quickly returning to the tv screen in front of him.

"Where's your plushie?" He asked, failing at nonchalance. He glanced over once more at Matthew.

The said boy sat on the beanbag next to the couch. He shrugged, burying his hands into the large pocket of his hoodie.

Alfred hummed, looking at him suspiciously before he paused his game.

"Are you dating?" He asked, making Matthew stop his hand from reaching for the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table.

"Why would you think I'm dating?" He asked.

"So you are! You aren't denying it!" Alfred quickly sat up from lying on the couch. "Your plushie's missing. Is it with the girl you're dating? You've been wearing the same hoodies and sweaters repeatedly now. Where did the rest of your clothes go? And you've been staying up a lot lately, writing letters, haven't you? Who is it? Do I know her?"

"Your arguments are feeble," Matthew commented, grabbing the bowl of popcorn and popping a few of the sweet treats into his mouth. His brother continued to eye him with weariness.

"I'll find out."

"Of course you will, it's not like I'm hiding anything from you," Matthew shrugged again.

"But you aren't saying anything either," Alfred rebutted. The older boy only smiled coyly as he stood and quietly retreated to his room.

\---

"What," Matthew started, tilting his head as his brows rose.

Alfred had slipped into the booth Matthew occupied in his favourite café. His brother grinned mischievously, showing him the screen of his cellphone.

"Just like I predicted. You still put every detail into your Google Calendar."

Violet eyes squinted at him, sceptically. "You synced my account with your phone? How did you even—Never mind, I need to change my password."

Alfred waved the phone in his hand. "It says right here, ' _6 pm, dinner at Mauvais Café.'_ I'm sure you wouldn't be dining alone, now would you?"

Matthew quickly snatched the phone from his hands and logged out of his account, making Alfred whine in protest.

"Oh come on!"

"You just couldn't keep your hands off, could you?" His brother disapprovingly clicked his tongue. He slid the phone back.

"If it's Alfred F. Jones, you should know better than to leave him to his own devices."

Matthew looked up in surprise at the feminine voice. He got to his feet to greet her. Alfred gaped at (F/n) as she warmly returned the hug her boyfriend gave her and smiled tenderly as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

Her eyes met his appalled blues and she sent a minutely amicable smile as she nodded to him.

"Good evening, Jones."

Alfred pointed at (F/n) and then to Matthew and back to her, repeating this in his astonished stupor, his lips opening and closing wordlessly like a goldfish.

Matthew cleared his throat, stopping his brother's frenzied daze.

"Do you plan on joining us, uninvited that is, for dinner?" The woman next to Matthew asked, raising a brow.

Alfred finally got up, grabbing his coat that he had taken off, a look of dismay on his face.

"This is betrayal, my brother!"

With that cry, he left them. Matthew blinked at the sudden outburst.

"Was I supposed to have replied to that?" He asked (F/n) as she took Alfred's seat across him. She shook her head as she took the menu from the side of the table.

"Don't bother. He'll be alright. I'm sorry I'm late," she reached forward to slip her hand in his. A soft upturn of his lips appeared on his features as he brought his lips to her knuckles.

" _Ne t'inquiète pas chérie_ ," **don't worry about it sweetheart** he mumbled into her skin. She laughed and squeezed his hand.

"You've been spending too much time with Francis," she remarked. A confused look engulfed him, not understanding her words, and only making her laugh once more.

\---

"This is the first break we won't spend together," Alfred complained, crossing his arms. He stood in front of his brother who sat on a kitchen chair, his nimble fingers laced together and brought in front of his face as he pondered.

(F/n) sat on the opposite chair, leaning back on it with her legs crossed.

"It's not the end of the world. But Matthew and I have already talked about it. We're going to take a trip together this break. You've already stayed with him for the whole semester," she stated.

Alfred harrumphed.

"You say that but he only comes home to me, he spends the rest of the day with you, you know!"

"I let you tag along," she waved him off, uncommitted.

"Do I get a say in this?" Matthew's soft voice pierced the tense stare-off between the two. They looked towards him, not denying him but not letting him speak either with the intensity of their gazes. He sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"Continue then. I'll let the adults talk," he mumbled dryly.

"As I was saying," Alfred continued. "We need a truce or something, (L/n)."

"I agree." She nodded.

"I call Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays. Sunday's neutral." She declared. Alfred grasped his hair in his fists, exasperated at having been beaten by her quick proclamation.

"No fair! Those are the good days! I have 8 pm classes on Tuesdays and straight classes on Thursdays! That only leaves me with Saturdays! I only have one good day, woman!" He complained. She clicked her tongue, tutting and waving a finger side to side in a 'no.'

"Take it or leave it, buddy," she spoke pompously.

He furrowed his brows and let out a sharp breath of annoyance.

"Fine," he yielded, holding out a hand for her to shake but turning his face away.

She grinned and rose to her feet, grasping his hand and shaking their respite into actuality.

"It's settled then."

Alfred rolled his eyes. (F/n) beamed brightly as she approached Matthew. He lifted his head from his hands, looking up to her as she opened her arms for him.

"Mommy and Daddy are finished talking," she joked. He gave her an unimpressed expression as he stood, towering over her and welcoming her embrace. He hummed and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"That's great. Can we start the movie now? You've been arguing for more than twenty minutes." He muttered, pulling her with him to the living room.

Alfred trailed behind before he sprinted and jumped onto the couch, leaving the couple to separate, Matthew sitting next to him, and (F/n) slumping to the beanbag on the floor.

As the opening sequence of the movie started, a smile appeared on Matthew's face. Sure, his brother and his girlfriend disagreed on a lot of terms but they were still two of his favourite people. To have them there with him, enjoying his company—he could handle the disputes. He couldn't ask them to accept each other overnight. It would be an arduous feat, but he was ready to work for it. That was love, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published in Wattpad on Jul 19, 2020.


End file.
